warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Order of the Argent Shroud
The Order of the Argent Shroud is one of the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas, or the Sisters of Battle, founded in honour of Saint Silvana by the Ecclesiarch Alexis XXII (the long-lived successor of the great reformer, Sebastian Thor) in the 38th Millennium when the Convent Sanctorum was split between split between the Convents on Ophelia VII and Terra, founding the Orders Militant of the Ebon Chalice, Valorous Heart, Fiery Heart and the Argent Shroud. Notable Campaigns *'Charak Persecution (Unknown.M41)' - Under Canoness Preceptor Chrisima, the Order of the Argent Shroud enforced the pogroms of the notorious Confessor Petasus against the mutants of Charak, cleansing the streets with their holy flamers of the foul taint of genetic deviancy. *'Third War for Armageddon (998.M41)' - When the largest Ork WAAAGH! ever raised, led by the Warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka, assaulted the Imperial sector of Armageddon and began the Third War for Armageddon the Order of the Argent Shroud responded in kind. They sent seven whole companies of Battle Sisters to assist the beleaguered planet. Four companies were deployed to the Fire Wastes, whilst the remaining three companies were deployed throughout Armageddon Prime and Armageddon Secundus. In one notable incident during the brutal campaign, the Order found themselves fighting alongside Armageddon militia and the notorious Flesh Tearers Space Marine Chapter. Chapter Master Gabriel Seth denied Canoness Carmina any tactical counsel whatsoever. After nearly a century in leading her Sisters to war, occasionally alongside Marine Chapters, this treatment came as no surprise. But their main grievance was with the way the notorious Chapter conducted themselves during the ensuing battle. The Battle Sisters struck Warlord Rukglum's army as it moved position from shelling the mining outpost of Gaius Point, to occupy the settlement. Battered by three days' bombardment, the population of Gaius Point had dug underground and, under the careful ministrations of the Order's Sisters Superior, were determined to form an ad hoc militia to defend their homes. The Fleshtearers launched their attack on the Ork column when it was approximately one Imperial Mile from Gaius Point and, hitting the Orks in the rear and flanks, they drove the disorganised enemy into the Battle Sister's waiting guns. Caught between Sister and Marine, many Orks were slaughtered, with the survivors mounting their vehicles to escape with all haste. The Sisters first noticed something was very wrong when three mobs of Orks, deserted by their cowardly leaders, formed up and assaulted their front line, choosing to engage the Gaius Point militia, rather than the Sisters' deadly accurate bolt guns. The Flesh Tearers, apparently driven mad by some kind of battle frenzy, crashed into the Ork's rear ranks just as the first Orks reached the militia. The Flesh Tearers fell upon the Orks in an orgy of blood letting. Many Marines removed their helmets and, eschewing the use of pistols and other ranged weapons, set about the Orks with chainsword and knife and tooth. Canoness Carmina witnessed in mute horror, Marines ripping out the throats of Orks with their bared teeth. The raw fury and love of carnage she saw in their faces as they literally tore the enemy apart made her shudder in fear. The Orks were annihilated within seconds of the Marines' attack, but the small number of the enemy were simply not enough for the Fleshtearers who by now seemed to have been driven into a fever pitch of absolute blood lust. With no more Orks for them to butcher, they scrambled over the barricades on the perimeter of Gaius Point and smashed into the thin line of militia. Properly driven into a true battle frenzy now, the Flesh Tearers performed acts of the most debauched nature in the name of violence. Men, women and youths, all fell beneath their blades. The old, the infirm, none were spared the Flesh Tearers' crazed attack. One of the Order's Sister Superiors later reported that she had personally witnessed cannibalistic acts committed by the frenzied Marines. The Canoness did not witness this, but she believe the Sister Superior's report. She ordered a hasty withdrawal of her Sisters from the Flesh Tearers with all haste, before they reached their positions. The Canoness later reported the incident to the Inquisition. Her report stated that the Flesh Tearers were unstable beyond redemption and that they were not fit for duty anywhere within their mighty Imperium. The Canononess firmly believed that it was evident that the Flesh Tearers had devolved far beyond any point reached by a loyalist Chapter and requested their immediate destruction.